In love with Edward Cullen
by greeneyeddoc
Summary: Bella Swan moves from Phoenix to Forks. She meets a certain bronze haired adonis, Edward Cullen on the plane and instantly has a crush on him. Will there be love? Alice is certainly going to speed up their relationship. AH/AU a little OOC Cannon couples ExB I'm a total Edward fan so no jacob or maybe only as a friend.This is a happy story I love reviews so R&R pleaseeeeee!


**A/N: Hey guys... This is my first fanfic. I have some great ideas for this story as for the first chapter i know it isnt pretty great but please read. I will get better with time and please review.. constructive criticism is welcome praises too...this is for all the fluff and romance loving people.. and i'm sorry about any mistakes.. i'm lookin for a beta. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters. The plot is mine (wish edward was too) ;)**

**BPOV**

Leaving Phoenix was an issue I'd be dealing with lately. As much as I didn't want to leave, I had to do it for my mother. She needed Phil, needed to lead her life without having to look for me. I didn't want to be a burden on her. People may call it 'sacrificing' but truly I was doing it only to see mom happy.

Okayy so I'm Bella Swan. A year 17 year old plain jane who loves the sun. Ironically I'm pale, like really really pale. No color except for the times I blush.  
I've loved the sun ever since my mom left Forks and Charlie, to find the sun here in Phoenix.  
Forks is a small town in Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington where it rained all the time. I mean it, it rained all the fucking time. It was the rainiest place in the United States of America. I totally hated the town. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old.

Here I was compelled to spend a month every summer with my father until I was fourteen. That was when I finally had had enough of Forks and instead convinced Charlie to spend two weeks vacationing with me in California.

And now here I was in the car with Renee and Phil making my way to the airport to get on that flight that would lead me somewhere I didn't want to be. But this was my decision. I wanted to do this for Renee. So she could be happy.

Renee had married Phil after leaving my dad in Forks. Phil was a minor league baseball player and that needed him to move around a lot. Renee stayed behind with me but she was never happy. She missed him, I could see it. I needed to see my mother happy. That is why I am here,I reminded myself.

The car came to a stop. I looked around as to why Phil had stopped when I realized that we were at the airport. "Bella, you don't have to do this baby," mom started, I stopped her. "I want to go mom," I lied. I had always been a bad liar but lately I'd been saying this so much that she had believed it.

I could see it in her eyes that she thought I really wanted to go. "Baby I'll miss you. Phoenix is really way better than Forks. You should just stay. Forget about the flight, lets just get home. You know you'll miss the sun." Mom was trying her best to convince me to stay. I'd be lying if I say the offer wasn't tempting. But I had to go. Phil and mom should be able to enjoy their life without having me as a burden.

I looked at my mom as her wide childlike eyes tried to convince me to stay.  
Renee looked like me except for the short hair and laugh lines. It then hit me that I wasn't going to be seeing my harebrained, erratic mother for a long time once I got onto that flight. I had always cared for her all these years. But now she had Phil so she would be fine. I have to leave.

"No mom, I want to go. Besides, I should spend some time with Charlie. If I don't like it there I can always come back. Come on, we've had this discussion so many times. Lets just hurry, I don't want to miss my flight" I started to get out of the car.  
My mom hugged me tight. She had tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you baby. Remember I'm always there for you and you can get back whenever you want to. Keep calling and mailing me and take care of yourself." I hugged Phil and bid them goodbye. "Call me when you land" mom yelled as left.

I smiled and waved at them. I had a lump in my throat, I was going to miss mom a lot.

I got on to the plane to Seattle. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour long drive to Forks. The plane hadn't taken off yet. I was bored to death. I tried reading a couple of magazines but couldn't find anything interesting. I looked out of the window and got lost in my thoughts.

That's when I heard someone move next to me.

I turned to look and saw the prettiest bronze colored hair. He wasn't looking towards me so I couldn't see what his face looked like. His hair seemed to have a mind of its own and looked unruly, like sex hair. Omg! I hadn't even seen this person and I was already having such thoughts about him.

He then looked towards me and smiled,"Hey."

I was just staring at his absolutely beautiful face. He was pale just like me but was very very beautiful unlike me. He had the prettiest emerald green eyes which were now sparkling as he smiled. His jaw was sharp, lips curved into a crooked smile. He was breathtaking.

"Hi," I said after a bit too long, and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He introduced himself and held his hand out.

I shook his hand and almost pulled apart when I felt a spark. Like a current pass from his body to mine, "Bella Swan" I stuttered. He also looked shocked so maybe he felt it too. I looked away from him, ahead, unsure of what to say next.

I felt his gaze on me but didn't turn. I didn't want him to see me blush. I started to fidget, nervous about what to say to this greek god next to me. I already had a big crush on him.

He noticed me fidgeting, "Scared of flying?" he asked

"No" I immediately replied.

He had such a beautiful velvet voice. Just then we were instructed to fasten our seat belts,the flight was about to take off. I looked out the window, engrossed in my thoughts about how forks was going to work out for me.

"Bella," I felt his his hand on my arm and jumped. He smiled. I looked to see the flight attendant asking if we'd like something to drink. I asked for a coke.

Edward asked for coffee and instructed her as to how much milk and sugar he wanted. The guy was pretty particular about it.

"You look pretty exhausted"he said. I turned to look at him. His eyes held so much warmth and comfort.

"Yeah. Was up thinking a lot of things last night" I replied.

He looked curious but dropped it.

"So where are you headed to?" I asked nervously, to make small talk with him.

"Forks, you?" he replied. I was shocked. So he was going to same place as I was.

"Same" I said.

"I've never seen you there? new?" he asked. Of course he would know every person there, the town was so very small.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with my dad. You live there?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm from Chicago actually. We moved a few years ago. My dad wanted to work in a small town. He's a doctor and even mom was bored of city life."

Doctor.. that made my brain click.

He was Edward Cullen, Doctor Carlisle Cullen's son. I knew Dr. Cullen. That few times that I'd been to forks I'd been to the Forks Community Hospital a lot. I'm a klutz. And he'd treated me.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen you mean?" I asked.

He nodded and asked how I knew his father. I explained and then he proceeded to ask about my family. I blurted out that Charlie was the Chief of police and he obviously knew him.

"So why are you moving to forks?" he seemed quite direct,

"Long story" I told him.

"I have time. Anyway we have nothing to do right now. So I can hear your story, only if you wish to tell me." I explained my story to him.

He told me about his family and friends. He had a twin sister named Alice and best friends Emmet and Jasper. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie was Emmet's girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend?" I blurted out and then blushed, embarrassed that I'd asked him that so directly.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he admitted and i was shocked. How could this bronze haired Adonis be single? I wondered.

Talking to Edward was easy. It didn't feel like he was a stranger to me.

We landed safely and went to get our luggage. He helped me with mine and we headed out.

I saw my dad talking to a very beautiful lady and a pixie like girl with short black hair who was about my age. I went towards him and he gave me an awkward one armed hug.

I noticed that Edward was hugging the beautiful lady my dad was talking to earlier.

"Esme,this is my daughter Isabella" Charlie introduced me to them.

Esme immediately enveloped me into a hug, before I could finish saying" Hello Mrs. Cullen"

"Call me Esme", she said "Its nice meeting you Isabella," Esme smiled.

"Bella." I corrected her.

Then the short pixie hugged me. I was left out of breath. For some one so small she was very strong.

"Hi! I'm Alice." she practically bounced with excitement.

"Hi" I said.

"When are starting school?"

"Day after."

"Oh! We totally have to go shopping. I can already see that we're going to best friends. You'll be in most of my classes too. I'm so excited." she said happily.

"Calm down Shorty. You'll scare her" Edward said.

I had almost forgotten he was here,what with Alice's excitement. I was exhausted from the plane ride and so was Edward. So we quickly bid good bye.

I exchanged numbers with Alice and Edward and got into the cruiser with Charlie. This was going to be one quiet and awkward ride home.


End file.
